Kayocienta
by SilentDrago
Summary: Nueva versión de un clásico cuento de hadas. Edición RinPana.


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Nuevamente vengo con un cuento estilo Love Live. Me habían sugerido hacer esta versión hace tiempo, específicamente cuando escribí "Blankotori", pero dejé en manos de los seguidores de mi página si hacer este u otro cuento que tenía en consideración. Por una votación estrecha, ganó esta opción.**

 **Primera vez que escribo un RinPana propiamente tal. Veamos qué les parece.**

 **Nos vemos abajo con más información.**

 **Advertencia: Para efectos del fic, hay algunos anacronismos.**

* * *

 **Kayocienta**

Existió una vez un hombre viudo que tenía una linda y amable hija. Queriendo darle una figura materna a la chica, el padre se casó con una mujer que tenía dos hijas mayores que la suya. Por desgracia, una enfermedad acabó con su vida, dejando a la pobre Hanayo, que así se llamaba la chica, al cuidado de su madrastra, quien se empeñó en hacer de su vida un infierno.

Sin la protección de su progenitor, la muchacha se convirtió en la sirvienta de la casa, más cercana a una esclava que otra cosa, debiendo cumplir cada capricho de su nueva familia, le gustara o no.

\- ¡Hanayo, ponte a trapear la cocina!

\- S-S-Sí, como ordene.

\- ¡Y recuerda lavar la ropa después de que termines!

Cosas así eran la tónica en su vida, haciendo que la pobre Hanayo se sintiera cada vez más infeliz.

 _\- Te extraño mucho, papá._

Cierto día, un heraldo del rey se hizo presente en la casa. Con gran algarabía, anunció que el monarca daría un gran baile para conseguirle pareja a su hija, la princesa Rin, y que todos los súbditos estaban invitados, desde el más alto noble hasta el más pobre campesino.

\- Por supuesto que iremos –confirmó la madrastra.

Tras entregar la información, el heraldo se marchó para continuar con su deber.

\- ¿Qué les parece, niñas? Una de ustedes podría casarse con la princesa.

\- Pero yo no tengo esos gustos, mamá.

\- Yo tampoco.

\- ¿Acaso no han considerado lo que significa ese matrimonio? Nada más piénsenlo: poder, riqueza, estatus, ser parte de la familia real. ¿Qué opinan ahora?

\- … Yo me casaré con ella, mamá.

\- No, seré yo.

\- ¡Te digo que yo que soy la mayor!

\- ¡Ya se te ven las arrugas de lo vieja que estás! ¡Yo seré su esposa!

En cuanto a Hanayo, esta oía todo lo que su madrastra y sus hermanastras decían. A diferencia de ellas, no estaba interesada ni en la riqueza ni en el poder, sino en la princesa misma. Le parecía una chica muy atractiva, pero siempre la consideró alguien fuera de su alcance. Con la invitación al baile, una pequeña puerta se abría para conocerla.

\- Disculpe, madre…

\- ¡¿Qué quieres tú?!

\- Me preguntaba si… si… si… si yo podría ir al baile también.

\- ¡¿Tú?!

La mujer estalló en burlonas carcajadas. Sencillamente encontraba ridículo el mero hecho de que su hijastra se atreviera a preguntarle algo así.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿En verdad crees que la princesa se fijaría en una chiquilla miserable como tú?! ¡Te quedarás aquí y continuarás con las tareas de la casa!

Aunque la respuesta le dolía, Hanayo decidió no discutir.

Llegado el día del baile, la madrastra y las hermanastras se aprestaron para ir al castillo. Las tres llevaban llamativos vestidos, llamativos en una forma negativa: ni siquiera una torta de novios tenía tantas capas como aquellas vestimentas; además, los adornos recargaban todo el conjunto y las hacía verse como pavos en pleno galanteo. El maquillaje tampoco ayudaba; iban pintarrajeadas como puerta etrusca.

Antes de irse, la madrastra le dio sus últimas órdenes a Hanayo.

\- Quiero que este lugar este reluciente a mi llegada. Si descubro que no cumpliste con alguna de tus tareas, lo pagarás caro.

\- C-Como usted diga, madre.

\- Más te vale que lo hayas entendido. Ahora me retiro; una de tus hermanas se volverá princesa al final de la noche.

Las tres mujeres se fueron.

Completamente sola y sin nada más que hacer, Hanayo se dedicó a realizar las labores domésticas. Mientras lo hacía, canturreaba una vieja canción que le había enseñado su padre hacía mucho.

\- De verdad quisiera ir al baile y conocer a la princesa. ¿Por qué tengo que quedarme aquí? –se preguntó con tristeza.

\- Yo puedo ayudarte con tu deseo.

\- ¿Eh?

Una voz cantarina desconocida para Hanayo se dejó oír en la casa.

\- ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó con algo de temor.

\- Tranquila, no soy ninguna amenaza.

Un brillo purpúreo, seguido de un grueso humo del mismo color, dio paso a una figura femenina. Una chica joven con cabello morado atado en dos coletas y vestida llamativamente se hacía presente para sorpresa de la castaña, quien no podía hablar de lo impresionada que estaba.

\- El viaje fue algo agitado, pero ya estoy aquí.

\- ¡¿Q-q-q-quién eres tú?!

La extraña soltó una risita.

\- Tranquila, tranquila, dije que no soy una amenaza. Me llamo Nozomi y soy tu hada madrina.

\- ¿H-hada madrina?

\- Así es, Hanayo-chan. Me enteré de que te han hecho sufrir mucho y que ahora mismo tienes un gran deseo en tu corazón. ¿No es así?

Tras un largo silencio, finalmente hubo una respuesta:

\- Sí…

Hanayo se notaba triste.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con cierto baile?

\- Sí. Quiero ir y conocer a la princesa Rin…, pero mi madrastra me lo prohibió y me obligó a hacer los quehaceres.

\- Y por lo que veo, son muchos. Mejor te echo una mano para que llegues a tiempo al baile.

\- Pero yo…

\- Sin peros. Irás sí o sí.

Nozomi hizo aparecer una varita mágica en su mano.

\- Esto será rápido.

Con unos ligeros movimientos de muñeca, el hada se encargó de que cada rincón de la casa quedara reluciente y cada pieza de ropa quedara lavada y planchada.

\- Listo, ya terminé.

\- Increíble…

\- No tanto, con mis poderes estas cosas son fáciles. Ahora a lo que vine: hay que prepararte para el baile.

\- Pero yo no puedo ir, y menos así… Mírame cómo estoy vestida –replicó con vergüenza.

\- Eso es sencillo de cambiar.

\- Pero… soy una chica demasiado común.

\- También puedo cambiar eso; soy un hada, puedo hacer casi cualquier cosa.

Hanayo guardó silencio.

\- Tú solo confía en mí, Hanayo-chan. Unos cuantos movimientos de varita y te verás casi tan linda como mi novia.

\- ¿N-novia?

\- Las hadas también tenemos derecho a tener pareja, ¿no? Ella es un hada madrina como yo y puedo describírtela brevemente: es alta, rubia y de ojos azules.

\- … Debe ser muy bonita.

\- Lo es…; pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal. Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es conseguirte un transporte. ¿Hay algo en esta casa que pueda servir?

\- Aquí no hay nada parecido, Nozomi-chan.

A pesar de sus palabras, el hada se adentró en la cocina y encontró algo que la hizo sonreír pícaramente.

\- Esto es perfecto.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Esto.

\- ¡Oh, no! ¡Eso no!

Nozomi sostenía una olla vieja que se utilizaba para cocinar arroz. Para Hanayo, el arroz era la comida más deliciosa que existía y le encantaba usar dicha olla para prepararlo; era uno de los pocos objetos en la casa que realmente tenía valor para ella.

\- La transformaré en algo que pueda llevarte al castillo.

\- Por favor, usa cualquier cosa menos esa.

Para mala suerte de la castaña, la pelimorada no quiso escucharla. Esta abrió la puerta de la casa, dejó la olla en el suelo y la convirtió en algo que Hanayo nunca antes había visto.

\- ¿Qué es esto, Nozomi-chan? –preguntó con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza por la olla perdida.

\- Un vehículo perfecto para ti. No sé por qué, pero creo que el nombre "limusina" le quedaría bien.

\- ¿Limusina?

\- Algún día habrá más como estas y servirán para transportar a gente famosa.

Hanayo no pudo replicarle.

Ya con el primer paso listo, Nozomi se aprestó a realizar el segundo.

\- No se vería muy bien si tú fueras la que condujera esto; vas a necesitar chofer.

\- ¿Pero quién será?

\- Eso déjamelo a mí –dijo guiñando un ojo.

La ojiturquesa volvió a entrar a la casa y se dio cuenta que en una de las paredes había un agujero de ratón. Apuntando con su varita a ese lugar, sacó a sus habitantes: un par de ratones inquietos.

\- Aquí están tus choferes, Hanayo-chan.

La aludida no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror; era algo musofóbica.

\- ¡Aleja esos animales de mí, Nozomi-chan!

\- Calma, calma, no durarán mucho en su forma actual.

Un nuevo hechizo fue realizado, causando que los roedores se convirtieran en dos chicas con elegantes uniformes. Una era pelirroja y tenía ojos morados, mientras que la otra era una pequeña pelinegra de ojos rubíes.

\- ¡¿Qué nos hiciste?! –exclamó la más baja.

\- ¿Quién eres y por qué nos sacaste de nuestro hogar?

\- Eso no importa ahora. Lo realmente importante es que han sido elegidas para llevar a Hanayo-chan al castillo, ¿qué les parece?

\- De seguro estás bromeando –respondió la pelirroja.

\- ¡Ahora devuélvenos a nuestro hogar! –exigió la pelinegra.

\- Parece que no quieren cooperar. Qué lástima –dijo el hada con un fingido tono de tristeza–. Creo que tendré que convencer al par de ratoncitas de otra manera.

Nozomi mostró una expresión sombría y maliciosa en su rostro, que asustó tanto a las chicas-roedores como a Hanayo. Tras eso, apuntó su varita a los pequeños pechos de la pelinegra y lanzó un conjuro que la hizo retorcerse de dolor.

\- ¿Quieres que lo use contigo también? –le preguntó a la ojimorada una vez que la más baja de las dos cayó al suelo extenuada. Ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

Ya había quedado solucionado el problema del chofer.

\- Todas las instrucciones para manejar la limusina están adentro, así que no deberían tener problemas.

La pelirroja y la pelinegra se miraron con incredulidad.

\- Ahora solo falta una cosa por hacer –dijo Nozomi mirando a Hanayo.

\- ¿Q-qué sería?

\- Tú misma lo dijiste hace un rato: no puedes ir vestida así. Déjame arreglar eso. Solo quédate quieta unos segundos.

La pelimorada apuntó a la castaña con su varita y convirtió su harapiento vestido en un elegante traje de noche. Inclusive cambió sus gastados zapatos por unos de esmeralda que le daban un toque muy distinguido.

\- Ya está. Estás lista para el baile.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Velo tú misma.

Nozomi hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo entero para que Hanayo pudiera mirar cómo lucía; esta no pudo creer el cambio.

\- ¡¿En serio esa soy yo?! ¿No es ningún truco? –preguntó aún incrédula.

\- Eres tú, y de verdad te ves hermosa.

Los ojos de Hanayo se aguaron un poco por la impresión.

\- Mejor sube a la limusina ya. No quieres seguir esperando, ¿cierto?

\- No sé cómo agradecerte esto.

\- Tú preocúpate de disfrutar. Solo te diré una cosa más antes de que te vayas: este hechizo solamente durará hasta la medianoche, así que tendrás que irte antes de que suenen las doce campanadas. ¿Quedó claro?

\- Sí, muy claro.

\- Perfecto, disfruta tu noche. Yo me retiro.

Nozomi desapareció en un resplandor púrpura, dejando a Hanayo por su cuenta.

\- Llévenme al castillo, por favor –le pidió la castaña a las chicas en la parte delantera de la limusina.

* * *

El baile era una rara mezcla de nobles y plebeyos provenientes de los más diversos rincones de la nación. Música, buena comida y ambiente festivo formaban parte de un evento sin precedentes en aquel reino.

El centro de todas las miradas era la princesa Rin, heredera al trono y única hija de los reyes. Pese a ser una chica, vestía un traje de príncipe que le daba un aire de distinción, y esa misma distinción impresionaba a la madrastra, quien alentaba a sus hijas a acercarse a Rin para que esta se fijara en alguna de ellas. Ninguna de las dos, eso sí, lo hizo de buenas a primeras.

\- ¡La princesa es mía!

\- ¡No, es mía!

\- ¡Mía!

\- ¡Mía!

Leyendo entre líneas, ambas se estaban peleando por cuál de las dos se quedaría con los lujos.

\- ¿Qué le ha parecido la fiesta hasta ahora, su Alteza? –le preguntó su consejero real.

\- Ha estado bastante divertida, nya.

\- Eh, su Alteza, debería tener cuidado con…, ya sabe…, esa muletilla –dijo susurrando lo último.

\- Lo siento, nya.

El pobre consejero solo atinó a mover la cabeza con una sensación de decepción.

Volviendo con la madrastra, esto les dijo a sus hijas:

\- Dejen de perder el tiempo y vayan con la princesa. Una de ustedes dos tiene que casarse con ella sí o sí.

\- Sí, mamá –respondieron las dos al unísono.

Las hermanastras se acercaron a paso veloz a Rin para coquetear con ella. No obstante, lo que capturó la atención de esta última fue otra cosa: una hermosa chica hacía su ingreso al castillo con un vestido que opacaba en belleza al de todas las demás invitadas. Emitía un aire de timidez que inspiraba querer protegerla.

\- ¿Alguna idea de quién es esa chica? –le preguntó la pelinaranja a su consejero.

\- No, ninguna.

\- Es linda, nya.

\- ¡Princesa, princesa!

Las hermanastras se ubicaron cerca de Rin, quien las ignoró olímpicamente para acercarse a la joven que venía entrando.

\- ¡¿Y esa quién es?!

\- ¡Esa aparecida nos está robando la atención!

La madrastra, quien observaba la escena desde lejos, se enfocó en la recién llegada: no podía decir por qué, pero se le hacía extrañamente familiar. En cuanto a Hanayo, quien no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, sentía cómo los nervios la consumían.

 _\- No lo arruines… No lo arruines…_

\- ¿Qué tal?

\- ¿Eh?

No se lo esperaba para nada; la princesa estaba justo frente a ella.

 _\- Qué linda es_ –pensó mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojizas.

\- Soy la princesa Rin. ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Hanayo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

\- ¿E-e-en serio no le molesta bailar conmigo, Alteza? –preguntó desviando la mirada tímidamente.

\- ¡Claro que no, nya! ¡Ven, vamos! –respondió prácticamente arrastrando a Hanayo.

Comenzó a sonar la música, invitando a las parejas a bailar. Sujetando a Hanayo por la cintura, Rin empezó a guiarla en los pasos del vals, para molestia de la madrastra y sus hijas.

\- Eres la chica más bonita que he visto esta noche. Lo puedo asegurar, nya.

\- G-gracias, su Alteza, pero yo no soy bonita.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Ninguna otra se ve como tú!... Tal vez sea amor a primera vista, nya.

\- ¡¿Ah?!

Hanayo creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la princesa era muy directa y honesta.

\- Quiero conocerte más. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

\- … Soy demasiado insignificante para que alguien como usted se fije en mí, Alteza.

\- Dime Rin.

\- ¿Qué? ¿En serio puedo?

\- ¡Claro, nya!

\- R-R-Rin-chan.

\- Eso es. Ahora quiero saber tu nombre.

\- … ayo… –respondió Hanayo susurrando.

\- ¿Kayo?

\- No-no, es… Disculpa, no me siento cómoda todavía. Estoy muy nerviosa.

\- Tranquila, está bien. No voy a presionarte. Mejor sigamos bailando.

En medio del suave vals, ambas chicas lograron conocer algunos detalles de la otra. Hanayo se enteró por qué la princesa tenía aquella muletilla felina (era muy aficionada a los gatos y simplemente se le pegó) y, a su vez, Rin descubrió lo buena persona que era la castaña. Solamente unos minutos bastaron para que actuaran como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que podrías ser la indicada para mí.

\- … No sé si soy esa persona que buscas, Rin-chan.

\- Yo creo que sí, nya. De hecho…

\- ¡¿R-R-Rin-chan?!

Aprovechando el ambiente del salón, la princesa cerró los ojos y trató de besar a Hanayo, quien se puso nerviosa y no supo cómo reaccionar.

 _\- No es que no quiera que me bese…, pero creo que todavía es muy pronto._

Fue salvada por la campana, literalmente. El reloj que marcaba la medianoche comenzó a sonar.

 _\- ¡Oh, no, tengo que irme!_

Como una poseída, Hanayo se soltó del agarre y escapó del castillo. Uno de sus zapatos de esmeralda se le cayó mientras bajaba las escaleras, pero no tuvo tiempo para recogerlo. Subió a la limusina y le ordenó a su improvisado par de choferes que la llevara de vuelta a casa. Una vez allí, vio cómo las cosas regresaban a su estado anterior; su vehículo volvió a ser una olla para arroz, las chicas volvieron a ser ratones y su vestido volvió a ser el harapo que siempre usaba.

\- Perdóname, Rin-chan –dijo con tristeza.

En cuanto a la princesa, no entendía lo que había pasado. Las hermanastras aprovecharon para acercarse a ella nuevamente, pero ella no les hizo caso.

 _\- Creo que la asusté_ –pensó en estado de shock.

* * *

Al día siguiente, lo más comentado en el palacio era la súbita desaparición de la misteriosa chica que bailó con la princesa Rin, dejando solo un curioso zapato de esmeralda tras ella.

\- Su Alteza, sé que está afectada, pero tiene que tranquilizarse –decía el consejero.

\- ¡No puedo, nya! Siento que esa chica es la persona con la que debo estar. No entiendo qué pasó, pero quiero encontrarla y hablar con ella, por último para saber su nombre.

\- ¿Y tiene algún plan? Usted misma lo dijo: no sabe quién es, y supongo que tampoco de dónde viene.

\- Aún queda algo que puedo hacer, nya.

\- ¿Qué cosa sería, su Alteza?

\- Usar el zapato. Tiene que calzarle a alguna chica.

\- Es una maniobra arriesgada.

\- De todas formas lo haré.

Unas horas después, se dio la orden de que todas las chicas jóvenes del reino debían permanecer en sus casas hasta que los emisarios reales pasaran por ellas. El objetivo: encontrar a la dueña del zapato de esmeralda.

* * *

\- ¡Algo tendrán que hacer para que les quepa ese zapato! ¡¿O acaso quieren que esa tipa se quede con la princesa?!

\- ¡Mamá, esto duele!

\- ¡No quiero hacer esto!

\- ¡Silencio!

La madrastra hacía hasta lo imposible para que los pies de sus hijas pudieran entrar en el zapato, realizando cosas que rayaban en la tortura. La verdadera dueña del zapato, por otro lado, estaba encerrada en su habitación; la mujer mayor no quería que, por azares del destino, su hijastra se quedara con Rin.

 _\- No debí dejar a Rin-chan así…, pero no tenía otra opción. Si se enteraba de quién soy en realidad, posiblemente me hubiese rechazado._

En medio de sus cavilaciones, los ratones de la noche anterior, o más bien ratonas, aparecieron por un hueco que había en la pared.

\- Chicas, ¿son ustedes?

Trepándose por los postes de la cama, ambas se ubicaron junto a Hanayo. Después de haber interactuado con ellas, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas, la muchacha había perdido gran parte de su musofobia.

\- Creo que no tuve tiempo para decirlo anoche, pero gracias por llevarme al castillo. En verdad no saben lo feliz que me hicieron.

Recibió chillidos como respuesta.

\- Sin ustedes y Nozomi-chan, no hubiese podido conocer a Rin-chan. Aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, de verdad lo disfruté.

En eso, Hanayo escuchó que llamaban a la puerta principal. La madrastra abrió.

\- Buenas tardes, señora. Venimos de parte del rey para ver si la dueña del zapato de esmeralda vive en esta casa.

\- Claro, adelante, señores.

Los emisarios entraron a la vivienda, y no solo ellos: también venía la princesa Rin.

\- Estas son mis hijas. Seguramente el zapato es de una de ellas, no lo recuerdo con claridad.

\- Eso lo determinaremos ahora, señora.

Rin veía atentamente el proceso. Ella y su séquito ya habían visitado varias casas con anterioridad sin obtener resultados, y aunque no quería, de a poco comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

\- ¡Ay, eso duele!

Los trucos de la madrastra no daban resultado.

\- Parece que no es ella. Probaremos con la otra.

Así lo hicieron, y el resultado fue el mismo.

\- Bueno, parece que la dueña del zapato no vive en esta casa.

\- ¡No, se equivoca! ¡Es una de ellas! ¡Inténtelo de nuevo! –exclamó la madrastra tratando de convencer a los emisarios de lo imposible.

\- Lo lamento, señora, pero tal parece que tendremos que retirarnos…, a menos que haya otra chica en la casa.

Hanayo lo escuchó desde su encierro. Lo único que quería era salir y ponerse ese zapato para demostrar que ella era su portadora la noche anterior.

\- ¡No, no hay nadie más! ¡El zapato es de una de mis hijas!

\- Señora, no insista.

Aunque quería hablar para demostrar que estaba allí, la huérfana no se atrevía por temor a las represalias que podría tomar la madrastra. Sin embargo, para cambiar un poco su suerte, una de las ratonas le mordió un dedo con fuerza, haciéndola gritar.

\- ¡AY!

 _\- Esa voz…_ –pensó la princesa.

\- Tal parece que hay alguien más en esta casa –mencionó el emisario.

\- ¡No hay nadie más aquí!

\- ¡Sí, no hay nadie más! –replicaron las hermanastras siguiéndole el juego a su madre.

\- Hagan la búsqueda –ordenó Rin. Ante eso, no había mucho que la mujer mayor pudiera hacer.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar una puerta cerrada con llave. Tras forzarla, pudieron ver a Hanayo, quien lucía nerviosa.

\- Señorita, necesitamos que haga una prueba. ¿Nos acompañaría?

\- Eh… S-Sí.

La llevaron al living, donde estaban todos los demás. Mientras la madrastra y las hermanastras lanzaban venenosas miradas furtivas, Rin lucía expectante; la chica que hacía ingreso a la sala era muy parecida a la de la noche anterior.

 _\- Que sea ella, que sea ella._

El emisario tomó el zapato de esmeralda y lo colocó en el pie de Hanayo: calzaba perfecto.

\- ¡Es ella!

\- ¡No! –bramó la madrastra–. ¡Algo debió haber hecho esta para que el zapato le calzara!

\- ¡Eso, eso! –exclamaban las hermanastras.

\- Nos volvemos a ver, nya –le dijo la princesa a Hanayo con un tono alegre–. Perdóname si te asusté anoche.

\- Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, Rin-chan.

La sorpresa se instaló en los presentes por la manera en cómo se trataban: era la prueba definitiva.

\- ¿Puedo saber tu nombre ahora?

\- … Hanayo… Mi nombre es Hanayo.

\- Hanayo-chan… No, Kayo-chin. Creo que suena más lindo, nya.

La princesa Rin se retiró de la casa junto con la castaña y sus sirvientes. No eran los únicos: el par de ratonas estaba en el bolsillo de Hanayo.

\- ¡No puedo creer que esa miserable se quedara con la princesa! –rugía la madrastra–. ¡Se suponía que viviría una vida de grandes lujos como consuegra de los reyes!

\- Al cabo que ni me gustaba la princesa –comentó la hermanastra mayor.

\- A mí tampoco. No me gustan las mujeres.

* * *

Hanayo se fue a vivir al castillo junto a la familia real. Eventualmente, la relación entre ambas chicas se volvió cada vez más estrecha, terminando en matrimonio un par de años después. Las ratonas, por su parte, hicieron su hogar en uno de los muros de palacio, en un lugar solo conocido por la huérfana; era lo mínimo por toda la ayuda que le dieron.

En lo que respecta a la princesa, a pesar de sus intentos siguió con su muletilla, lo que asustaba un poco a las amigas de su esposa…, pero eso jamás opacó la felicidad de todas.

* * *

 **Llegamos al final de otro cuento traído a ustedes por el tío SilentDrago. No olviden dejar su review para decirme qué les pareció.**

 **¿Por qué reemplacé el zapato de cristal por uno de esmeralda? La verdad, por una razón muy tonta: el color que representa a Hanayo es el verde. Nada más por eso lo hice.**

 **Otra aclaración: la musofobia no es el miedo a las musas (aunque suene parecido), sino el miedo a los ratones.**

 **Por último, les tengo una información. Hace poco estrené cuenta en Wattpad con el mismo nombre de usuario. Eso sí, las historias que tengo allá son distintas de las que tengo aquí. Si quieren verme en otra faceta, son libres de echar un vistazo.  
**

 **No se olviden de seguirme en Facebook.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
